Chase
by CrazyCadet
Summary: He was forced to leave England three years ago, and now, when everything in his life is going well, his past has returned to hunt him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

---

Alex Rider kicked the ball in Tom Harris' direction. The black haired boy stopped the ball with ease and proceeded towards the goal post. Dancing around the other team's defense, he managed to fool the goalie and score. Tom and Alex nodded at each other before running forward to take the ball away from the other team.

---

"That was a great game," Tom exclaimed while he and Alex were making their way home.

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

He kept running his fingers to the left of his heart in attempt to ease the pain that had formed around his relatively fresh bullet wound. Tom looked at him with concerned eyes but knew Alex did not want to talk about it.

"Do you want to come in?" Alex asked Tom when they were standing in front of his home.

"No, I think I'll head home."

With a shrug Alex waved his friend good bye and entered his house to find Jack sitting at the kitchen table, accompanied by Tulip Jones and two other MI6 agents.

"What do you want?"

"Alex, have you noticed anything strange going on?" Tulip Jones went straight to the point.

"You mean besides finding the deputy of MI6 at my kitchen table?"

"This is serious Alex."

It wasn't Mrs. Jones who spoke but Jack Starbright. Alex stared at her with a raise eyebrow.

"Scorpia," was all she said.

"You said you convinced them to leave me alone," accused Alex.

Mrs. Jones gave a simple reply, "Unfortunately Scorpia can't always be trusted."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to disappear."

Alex looked at Jack as if expecting her say it was joke but she didn't. Instead she refused to meet his gaze.

"When do we leave?"

"Right now," Jones said.

Alex wanted to scream, but instead he made his way toward the stairs only to be stopped by Jacks voice, "I already packed some clothes for you."

---

They left in a black sedan that had arrived shortly after Alex entered his house. The ride was uncomfortably quiet until a massive boom was heard. Alex turned to see smoke rise from what was his home for over fourteen years

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Ch1

Alex Rider sat in a beach chair by the pool with his back to the motel room where he was staying. Something had been nagging him all day but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He ran his hand trough his hair in frustration before letting his head fall in his hands.

---

Sandra Valdes could not sleep. Her mind was running wild and the only way to tame it was by drawing.

Being as quiet as possible, she made her way through the two-bed motel room until she got to her backpack with her art supplies in it. Grasping the dark green bag, she walked into the small bathroom and sat on the floor to draw.

Her hand moved the ebony pencil across the blank page before stopping and starting again. After twenty minutes, she stopped to admire her work only to turn to a blank page and begin again. Although some people would have considered her second drawing to be great, she found it disastrous. It just didn't seem right.

She closed her sketchbook before putting her materials back in her bag and walking out of the bathroom and the room. Her head turned from side to side as she looked for the perfect place to continue drawing. A lamp by the stair case caught her attention and she went to settle in.

Looking over the view, she began to draw. It wasn't until she began to sketch the pool area that she noticed a figured by the pool, with its head down, as if praying. Against her better judgment, she walked towards the motionless figure until she got close enough to recognize him as her boyfriend, Mike.

"What are you doing out here?"

---

Alex's head snapped to look at his girlfriend. He had not heard her approach and that scared him. Although he no longer did 'favors' for MI6, he was still aware that a madman could jump out of no where and shoot to kill. Old habits die hard, especially for someone who had a spy's blood running through his veins.

"Sandra," he whispered. She stood at about 5 feet 5 inches with her long black hair falling bellow her shoulder blades. Her dark green bag hung from her shoulder as she firmly clenched her sketchbook in front of her.

"I thought you had fallen asleep," she told him with a slight accent.

"Seating up?" he teased her.

"You never know"

"Nah," he said with a chuckle, "Just thinking."

"You can think?" she teased with an innocent smile.

He stared at her dumbfounded, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," Sandra answered in a girlish tone.

Alex stared at her before standing up and going to her with a smirk on his face. Before she knew what was happening, Sandra was consumed with laughter as Alex mercilessly tickled her.

"Stop…. Please……" She begged between laughs.

Instead of stopping him, her pleading only seemed to encourage him. Desperate for air, she placed her hands over his well tone chest and tried to push him off. She even tried to tickle him back, but with a cheeky smile, he reminded her he wasn't ticklish.

"Shoot" she whispered, which cause him to laugh. Her mind was trying to think of a way to get him to stop when he unexpectedly froze.

_We're being watched,_ he thought before turning to survey the perimeter.

He had just figured out what had been bugging all day and he did not like it. His intelligent brown eyes found nothing, but he wasn't expecting anything to advertise itself as odd. He knew from experience that who ever was watching them wasn't going to be spotted easily.

"Are you ok?" Sandra caught his attention, but not for long.

"Come on," He urged, "Let's go inside."

She wanted to complain but the seriousness in his voiced scared her and made her complied.

Pulling her close, Alex placed a protective arm around her shoulders and quickly walked her to his motel room.

---

"What's going on?" Sandra asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

Mike shook her off by saying. "You can have the bed."

Frustrated and angry she had went to bed and pretended to be a sleep only to open her eyes a few hours later.

She saw Mike pacing around the room. "This can't be happening again," he kept whispering. His shoulders were tense, like they had been when he first arrived at Cider Ridge High.

_What's going on?_ Was the last thought to cross her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Ch2

---

"They know he's alive," Tulip Jones told her boss.

"It was expected," Alan Blunt responded, not bothering to look up from the files on his desk.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Nothing"

Mrs. Jones couldn't believe her ears.

---

The next morning Sandra woke up to an empty room. She thought that Mike was in the bathroom, but after checking she realized he was no where in the room.

Probably went to get some breakfast she thought before leaving Mike's room and going back to hers.

Hanna and Chriss, her two best friends, were still a sleep when she entered. Careful not to make too much noise, she went into the bathroom for a quick shower. The warm water fell over her as she remembered Mike's strange behavior. It had reminder her of when he had first arrived at Cider Ridge High.

_It was the last two weeks before summer break and everyone was anxious to get out of school. Girls walked around in tiny shorts and tops while the guys wore their pants too low and short sleeve t-shirts in attempt to show their discomfort at being at school instead of out in the beach. . _

_She had been sitting in her Algebra class when an office aid entered the room followed by a fair haired kid. The teacher, Ms. Kelsh, asked him to introduce himself. _

_"Mike Sanders," was all he said before he took the empty seat at the back of the room. Sandra's eyes followed him, wondering why he looked so tense. She spend the remainder of the period trying to figure out the new kid. He was her age but seemed much older. She was forced out of her thoughts when the bell rang, indicating the end of third period. After gathering all her stuff she left for her drawing class. _

_The new kid did not enter her thoughts until she entered her history class and found him standing in front of the teacher's desk. Paying him little attention, she went to her desk and pulled out her notes. Soon the tardy bell rang and Mr. Graig, the teacher, asked them to clear their desk except for a writing utensil. The students around her did as they were told and brace themselves to the quiz their teacher was passing out. _

_It wasn't until Mr. Graig asked the new guy if he wanted to have a go at the test, did she realize Mike was sitting next to her. She turned to him and tried to smile but he ignored her and started working on his quiz. _

_Sandra had made up her mind about him; she did not like Mike Sanders. He was cocky and rude._

----

Sandra got out of the shower and stared at herself in the mirror before quickly getting dress and stepping out of the bathroom. Chriss and Hanna were awake and gave expecting looks as I entered the room.

Taking a deep breath, I brazed myself to the questions bombardment.

* * *

R&R


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3

---

His heart pounded in perfect rhythm with his running feet. He had stayed up most of the night trying to figure out who was following him and why. Nothing had come to mind. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened since he left England, and he was out of practice.

Thinking that he shouldn't return to the motel empty handed, he crossed the street to a McDonald's to get some breakfast. After getting six meals he made his way back.

---

Alex sat with his best friends on the motel room floor, eating breakfast. Everyone, minus Alex and Sandra, were in their pyjamas, having woken up when Alex came in.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Kat, who was sitting in shorts and a tank top, her short hair sticking up in all directions.

"I thought we were going to the aquarium," Sami said in surprise.

They all nodded.

"We could go to that ship afterwards. I heard it's haunted," Diego pitched in.

Everyone laughed as Rick said, "Yeah, haunted by immature beings."

The guys laughed harder, not noticing the tension between Mike and Sandra. Neither had made a single attempt to talk to the other. Sandra was hurt with the way Mike had treated her, and Alex was avoiding her and her questions.

The gang continued to joke as they ate their breakfast, only to be interrupted by the loud vibrations of a phone.

Alex pulled his phone out and put it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Alex," said a familiar voice through the intercom.

Alex's eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry, I believe you have the wrong number."

"Who was that?" Sandra challenged. Alex was silent. "Don't say it was wrong number. We both know that's not true."

The whole group was staring at them, but before anyone could say anything, Alex's phone vibrated again, signalling that he had received a text message.

Against all his common sense he clicked to view the message:

_Scorpia._

He stared at the word for a few seconds before getting up to head outside, already dialling the number he had been forced to memorize.

---

The group stared at one another.

"That didn't seem like a wrong number to me," Rick said as they all peered out the window.

They watched as Mike angrily walked stalked up and down, arguing with someone down the phone. Sandra felt their eyes on her, waiting for an explanation, but, as usual, she just shrugged and continued to watch the stranger that was her boyfriend.

---

"How do they know I'm alive? I thought YOU made it clear that I was dead."

"Alex I know it doesn't sound good," Tulip Jones tried to calm him, "But they don't know where you are, I was just calling to give you a... heads up, as you would say."

Alex rolled his eyes, "It's been three years since I've had anything to do with you people. You know Jack is a well accomplished lawyer now? How am I supposed to tell her that, once again, there's a terrorist organization out to get me?'

"Alex…"

"My name is Mike," he interrupted.

"Mike… just keep your eyes open and let us know if anything out of the ordinary happens."

Mike was about to hang up when he remembered the strange feeling he'd been having. "I think I'm being watched," he told Jones.

"Probably just your imagination," she said, blatant disbelief in her voice, "Either way, let us know if anything happens."

---

Tulip Jones called Blunt ignoring that the head of MI6 hated being disturbed at home.

"Alan, I talked to Alex, and before you say anything I was right to call him, he says he's being watch."

Blunt nodded before saying, "Call our friends at the CIA. Have them keep an eye out for trouble."

* * *

R&R


	5. Chapter 4

Don't forget to drop a line and let me know what you think

* * *

Ch4

---

Tamara Knight sat in front Joe Byrne, confused as to why she was being assigned to keep watch over a kid. She would understand if he was the son of a high-ranking politician, but he was just some high school senior.

"Sir, I don't mean to question your judgment, but I highly doubt I should waste my time babysitting a child," she told her boss, hoping he would reconsider.

Mr. Byrne looked her straight in the eye and said, "He is no ordinary child, something you will realise when you get there. Remember, you are to not let him know you are there. Your flight leaves at 0300 Zulu."

Reluctantly, Tamara nodded.

---

Sandra stared at Mike as they watched the dolphins' show. The reflection of the water in his face made him seem somehow dangerous, with sharp cold features and calculating eyes. In the three years she had known him, his eyes always gave him away. They showed his pain and his maturity, as well as his desire to fit in. Her opinion of him had drastically changed as she got to know him. At first she thought him arrogant because of the way he carried himself; shoulders back and his head high, as if he was too cool to be at Cider Ridge. Later, she was forced to work with him on a project, and she realised Mike was just a lost kitty that had been force to act as a tiger. She didn't know how, but her instincts had told her to get to know Mike.

At first he was reluctant to let her in, but soon he joined the soccer team and began to open up more. By the time junior year rolled around, him, Sandra, Diego, Sami, Kat and Rick were inseparable.

But now, Mike was closing up again, and she didn't like it.

Last night, he had freaked over nothing, and that morning he had openly lied to them. No one believed him when he said it was a wrong number because of the way he had narrowed his eyes in anger, and the furious way he had hung up. The fact that he had been paranoid all morning didn't help his act.

"What's up with him?" Rick whispered.

Sandra turned to answer him, but before she could get any sound out, Kat said, "He didn't sleep well last night."

Neither of the girls had believed her when she had told them that nothing had happened between her and Mike.

Mike turned to look at Kat and Sami with concern as they started giggling madly.

"They're just being idiots," Sandra informed him, "Making fun of me because I didn't spend the night in our room."

He nodded in understanding before a tint of red appeared on his face as he realised what they thought.

"I never apologise for last night did I?" he said sheepishly.

"You don't have to," Sandra said shaking her head, "Just tell me what's wrong."

Mike turned to the water as both dolphins jumped in the air to get their feed. He had seriously considering telling her of his past, but he couldn't. Perhaps he would when Scorpia was truly defeated, but, for the moment she had to believe the lie that was Mike Sanders, even if it made her hate him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't tell you."

---

They walked through the rows of bunks, half expecting one of the mannequins to jump out and grab them. The atmosphere of the whole place was tense, and would make even the strongest nonbeliever have to hold onto someone in fear of bumping into one of the many ghosts rumoured to roam the ship. The worst part was the lighting, which added an extra creepy dimension to the place.

"Maybe we should go back," Sami said, as one of the many motion sensors was activated, starting the robotic explanation of the memorial.

"We're almost out," Alex said, unconcerned. He wasn't worried about ghosts, humans were scarier. Sandra, for example, was about to break his hand because of how tightly she was holding on. It seemed that her fear over powered the anger and frustration she currently felt towards him.

"Aaaaargh!" Kat yelled as Rick, who had gone ahead and hidden, grabbed her from behind.

"That's not funny," Sami muttered, as both Diego and Rick laughed.

"Let's just get out of here," Sandra rolled her eyes, pulling on Mike's hand.

---

Tamara sat in the bench pretending to read a NAVY magazine, waiting for the subject to exit the Sick Bay/Engine Room exhibit. No one had been able to give her a visual of who it was she was supposed to look after. All she was told that he and his group of friends were going to go to Texas State Aquarium as soon as it opened and a retired World War Two aircraft carrier afterwards. She had a brief description of the boy's friends, which is how she had managed to spot them as they went down to the exhibit.

At the sound of laughter, she looked up to see one of the subject's companions come up the stairs, followed by the rest. She almost had a heart attack as she stared at the boy who had saved her life three years before.

---

Alex looked up as he felt eyes watching him. A familiar-looking lady sat in front of the gift shop, watching him. Although she turned back to her magazine in interest before their eyes met, he knew she was there to watch him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!!!!**

Ch5

---

"Are you sure everything is OK?" Mike asked his older sister, Jane Sanders, previously known as Jack Starbright.

Jane, who sat at her desk in her office, rolled her eyes, "Mike, hon. I appreciate the concern but I got to go, some of us actually work for a living, remember?"

Mike listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before closing his phone and putting it in his pocket. He really wanted to head back home to Dallas. No matter how many times Jane told him everything was OK, he couldn't help but worry. Scorpia would stop at nothing to get to him.

---

Jane was worried. Mike had constantly been calling her to make sure she was OK. She was aware that as a prosecutor, she had enemies, but none that could hurt her. Her life had been peaceful since she and Alex left England. With Scorpia thinking them dead, they could finally relax. Well she could relax. Mike had always looked over his shoulder every time he felt some someone's eyes on him. It pained her to see his shoulders tense every time he heard the phone ring. MI6 might have left them alone the past three years but it didn't mean they were going to leave them alone for ever.

_M__ike __will be graduating soon_, she thought, _I won't be surprise if the Jones woman calls him as soon as the ceremony is over._

Her thoughts continued to drift to the many scars adorning her "little brother's" body.

"I hope they all die!" she whispered with as much venom as she could muster.

"Who should die?" asked a curious voice from the door to her office.

Jane looked up to see a familiar looking brunet leaning against the frame. "Do I know you?" she asked with confidence.

"Yes," the guys said automatically, "Well no, but you know my little brother."

Jane's eyebrows shot up in question.

"My name is Santiago, your little brother and my little brother, Diego, are friends," not getting recognition from Jane he continued, "I took them and their other friend Rick to the shooting range last time I as was in town."

That got Jane's attention, "You took them where?"

"The shooting rang…"

"I heard you the first time, now why the hell would you take them to a shooting range!!!!"

The spec-ops soldier winced. "Didn't you sign the permission slip for Mike?"

Shaking her head Jane said, "No….he is so dead when he comes back into town."

Santiago, who had made his way into Jane's office, spoke carefully, trying not to anger the feisty red head any furder, "Look, I don't see the problem in me taking him to the shooting range, I agree, him forging your signature wasn't good, but its not life or death. Now that's not why I'm here; I had to leave unexpectedly last time and never had a chance to talk to you. Mike has amazing aim, I noticed he held back when we were all together, but when he thought we had all left he pulled out his gun and…wow I have never seen anyone with as much accuracy. He h…" He paused. Jane's face had turned a pale white.

"His own gun…" Jane couldn't believe it. Mike had lied to her.

_Why am I'm so surprise? _She asked herself. _After all it's in his blood. _She understood, and had calmed down until another thought entered her mind, _how in the world did he get a gun?_

---

"Guess what?" Diego asked with enthusiasm.

None of his friends, who had assembled in Mike's room after an exhausting day of site seeing, gave a reaction.

"Santiago is in town, well in Dallas, but anyway, who knows how long he's going to be here, so I think we should go back home tonight instead of tomorrow."

It took Mike a while for him to understand what his friend had blurted out, but when he did, he couldn't be happier. He had wanted to head back home since Mrs. Jones had called him and now he had the perfect excuse.

"I agree," he said, surprising everyone. "Diego hasn't seen his brother in a while and Santiago is not that bad."

Sandra stared. If she remembered correctly, Mike couldn't stand Santiago. Something to do with Santiago thinking he was above everyone just because he was a Spec-ops soldier.

"I don't think your brother will be gone by tomorrow," She challenged.

Kat rolled her eyes. She had no idea what was up with Sandra and Mike but she was sick of it. They had discretely been insulting each other, pointing out each others faults.

"I think that for the sake of the guys we should go back tonight. I mean they do have practice day after tomorrow at the crack of dawn. It would give them more time to recuperate from the long trip."

Sandra stared at Kat in disgust at her betrayal. She was supposed to be her best friend, yet, she was siding with Mike. Cautiously she looked at Sammi, challenging her to choose a side. Sammi shrugged in response, she wasn't getting involved.

---

Rick was behind the wheel, driving through Corpus Christi with ease. He had lived there until five years before, when his mother had been transferred to the Dallas office. Life in the busy city was great, but he had to admit, he missed the calmed yet vicious ocean and lively people.

When the idea to spend spring break in Corpus had arisen, he couldn't contain his excitement. He was going to show his new friends where he had grown up. Everything had gone as planed in the beginning, but then Sandra and Mike had to ruin the trip with their crazy arguments. Both were in their right to be angry but they had no right to bring them all into their troubles.

Mike had his secrets, that had been evident since the beginning. Sandra had accepted that fact, but now it she seemed was sick of it. Nobody could blame her. She had gone against her father's wishes by dating Mike, but he just wouldn't give anything back.

"Can we stop to get something to eat?" Sammi asked from the back seat.

Diego laughed, "I don't think we will find many shops opened, it is past midnight."

"Haven't you ever heard of a 24 hour store?"

Still laughing Rick pulled into a gas station. They just needed some junk food for the drive back to keep them from killing each other out of boredom. Everyone stepped into the cool night air and made their way into the store, except for Mike. He held back, thinking.

"You coming?" Rick called.

"In a bit."

---

_Tamara __Knight, _Alex thought, _that's who they send to look after, or keep tabs on me._

With out hesitating he turned to go find her. She was his only way of finding out what was really going on. He quickly spotted her on the other side of the station filling her car with gas, just another late night costumer.

"Either your tracking skills suck or my senses have improved with age," he whispered into her ear from behind.

"Shit!!" Tamara exclaimed, "How did you get here?"

Mike laughed, "I walked."

Tamara openly rolled her eyes; she had forgotten how sarcastic Alex could be.

"So you're the agent that's supposed to keep me alive?"

"I guess, but frankly I don't know what I'm supposed to look out for," Tamara truthfully told him, "So far I have just seen you and your friends waste time."

Alex couldn't agree more. As much as he liked being able to act like a normal teenager, he missed the adrenaline rush he got during missions. Jack had once asked if he missed his past and he had said no. Truth was; he did miss going on missions, saving lives. MI6 weren't the best of employers, but to him, that didn't matter anymore, he could only think of the number of people he could have saved had he been allowed to stay.

He had come to that conclusion when Diego's brother had visited. Santiago had shared with them stories of his over seas assignments and the people had had saved. Alex had envied him then, and with out thinking had asked to see his gun.

It was basic military issued weapon, but had changed his life the minute he had it in his hand. It had felt right and reminded him of his past with MI6 and Scorpia. It had made him understand that he could run as much as he wished but a spy's blood would always run through his veins.

"So have long have you been watching us?" Alex asked, pushing his thoughts aside.

"Just got in today actually."

Alex's mind started rasing. She hadn't been watching him for 24 hours yet he had felt someone watching him for over two days.

"Can I borrow your gun," he asked Tamara.

Tamara raised her eyebrows, "Why would you want my gun?"

"One because I forgot mine at home," Alex answered matter of fact, "And second because I'm being followed and have no way of keeping my friends safe."

Reluctantly, Tamara handed over her gun. She had no doubt Alex knew how to use it, plus she had a spare.

They hugged and Tamara placed the gun in Alex's pockets.

"Just take care of it, Ok?" she called as he walked away nonchalantly.

---

Rick had volunteered gone to find Mike when he hadn't entered the shop at all. He thought his friend just didn't want to be near Sandra. How wrong he was. Mike had gone and found himself some other girl.

-------------------------------

**What do you think?????**


	7. Chapter 6

If anyone is interested in being my Beta, please let me know, I would highly appreciate it

Enjoy

Ch6

---

Mike walked in to the quiet suburbia home he shared with his older sister Jane as the first ray of sun peaked through the horizon. After placing his key in the small table next to the door he made his ways up the stars. Although he was not trying to sneak around there was no sound coming from him except his constant breathing. Silently he made his way to the door at the end of the hallway. Shadows followed him in his journey some physical, some intangible. He could not forget that he had been followed into Dallas and that he had shown them, whoever they were, where his friends live. He had all but handed over ways for them to control him, to manipulate him.

"Shit," he whispered once in his room. Not only did he have to worry about his and Jane's safety but all those around him as well.

---

Sandra paced around her room, confused. She didn't know what to think of hers and Mike's relationship. They had been dating for a year and had been friends for over two. It was true that Mike had been secretive since the beginning but at some point Sandra had convinced her-self that he had opened up and was no longer keeping secrets from her. That was the main reason why she had accepted when he had originally asked her to go out with him even though her parents had told her to stay away from him.

--- Flash Back

_Fast beat music and laughter filled the house where the Cider Ridge soccer team was celebrating their victory. The match had barely ended __and the house was already crowded with students. _

"_I didn't think so many people were going to show," Rick told Diego as they poured themselves a drink. _

"_Know what you mean, Jane is going to be so pissed when she finds out Mike threw a party with out her knowing."_

_Both friends laughed at the thought of the feisty, hot tempered prosecutor going off on their tough friend. They could honestly picture Jane entering the house and seeing the mess it had become in such a short time and going for the kill. They could see Mike cowering away as his older sister pounded her finger into his chest while yelling on how irresponsible he is. _

_Sandra stared at her to friends before asking, "What's so funny?"_

_The two friends only laughed harder causing Sandra to roll her eyes and walk away. She found Mike in the living room talking to the goalie of the tea, whose name she had never learned. He waved her over and put his arm around her the minute she reached his side. _

"_I see what you mean," Mike told the guy, "but I think we should talk about it later, duty calls." With that he gave her a cheeky smile and hauled her up stairs._

_Sandra pushed his arm away the minute they were in the spare bedroom/office next to Mike's room. "I can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed, "Now everyone is going to think we are up to no good up here."_

"_Well," he began, "if you are so eager I can always pull out the bed." At her scare expression he added, "I actually wanted to talk to you."_

_They both sat in the brown leather couch__. Mike's rear had barely touched the couch before he was up again, pacing across the almost black carpet. "It's been a while since I've done this," he explained while thinking that he had never actually done it before. "I just wanted to ask you if…maybe… I don't know, you wanted to go out with me tomorrow, catch a movie or something."_

_Sandra smiled, "of course, should I invite the girls as…"_

"_No, Sandy, your not getting me, do you to …ummm….be my girlfriend?"_

_The room became silent as Mikes words sunk in for Sandra. She was fighting between jumping up and down with happiness or start crying in confusion. "Mike, I…look, not that I don't want to date you but…frankly, I hardly know you." Mike face fell causing her to continue, "I mean, yeah we are friends but lets be honest, you have a lot of secret. You are like a big mystery I can't solve."_

_Mike nodded, he understood. Story of his life, loosing friends and opportunities because of his involvement with MI6. If Mike hadn't been so well trained he would have missed the look of the look of disappointment that had flashed in Sandra's face. Hoping he wouldn't regret his actions later, Mike told Sandra a story._

"_You want to know why I don't talk about my life before moving here to Dallas?" Sandra nodded, "It's because I'm not proud of who I was. See, before I came here I was involve with the wrong people and pissed off even worst people. I feel that if I don't talk about it will all go away."_

Award winning novel, _Alex congratulated himself. Not that he liked lying, especially to Sandra, but he wanted her to trust him, unfortunately he couldn't trust her. _

--- End of flashback

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she wondered if anything Mike had told her that night was true. She wondered if Mike was trustworthy at all.

Ever since Diego's brother, Santiago, had visited them she had realized that her beloved boyfriend was not who he appeared to be. The day the group had spent the day at the shooting range had been revealing if nothing else. Sandra had too seen how well Mike could handle a gun, that didn't worry her; it fit with what Mike had told her the night of the party. What kept her mind in turmoil is the way he acted around his sister.

Jane was more of a mother than a sister. That too was understandable seeing how she had practically raised after their parents death. What had always caught her attention is the way one would say something that contradicted what the other had said. They would eventually play it off as remembering things differently or getting occasions confused but their cover up didn't always fit.

--- Flashback, right after they met

_Mike and Sandra sat at the kitchen table, books scattered around. They were working on their last Social Studies project of the year and both wanted to do well. _

"_I say I take care of the essay while you take care of the visual."_

"_Who put you in charge of assigning tasks?" Sandra snapped. She really didn't like Mike Sanders. _

_The boy in question forced himself to not roll his eyes, "You don't like me and I'm not to please to be working with you either," he paused, "Now that we established that can we move on? I'm not in charge but unless you want to do double the work, I suggest you listen. My artistic skills lay such bellow terrible so if you want a decent PowerPoint or poster, your choice, you should do it. English is my strong point so it's only natural that I take care of the essay."_

_Sandra hated to admit it, but he was right. _

_Once their tasks were established each teen set to work. The black hair girl put together a presentation that was sure to catch the teacher's attention. The former super spy on his side was busy typing away a detailed essay over World War II. _

"_Alex!" the call woke the working couple from their thoughts. Sandra stared confuse, who was Alex?_

"_In the kitchen," Mike answered calmly. On the inside he wanted to strangle Jack. How many time did he had to tell her to call him Mike, even when they were at home. _

_Jane stared at Sandra__ guilt writing all over her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't know we had company," she told Mike who nodded before getting back to work. Jane looked at him before leaving in a hurry, she was going to let him handle her screw up. _

"_So why did she call you Alex?" _

_Mike who had come up with an excuse the minute he had heard his birth name answered calmly. "That's what my friends used to call me, after a soccer player."_

_Sandra nodded. When it came to soccer she knew close to nothing. _

--- End of Flashback

"Arggg!" Sandra screamed into her pillow. Why did she have to fall for Mike? Yes he might be gorgeous and caring and sweet and understanding, but he was also a liar.

Tears fell as she wondered if their relationship was truly over or if she once again could push through his secrets and forgive him.

* * *

Don't forget to review


	8. Chapter 7

Having such great response for Ch6 inspired me to write more

Thank you!!

Enjoy!!!!

Ch7

---

Jane was angry, scratch that she was fuming. She had been waiting for Mike to return from his trip that afternoon only of course he had returned early and hadn't bothered to tell her. Not that she needed to know what he did 24/7, no she just had a bone to pick with him.

The day before she had been informed by a complete stranger that her 'used to be charged now brother' owned a gun. Not only that but he had also shown off his amazing skills at a shooting range. Mike's abilities with a gun did not surprise her; after all she knew he used to be a spy who was trained by a criminal organization to be an assassin. In fact Jane was actually proud of him but that didn't make up for the fact that he had acquired a gun illegally.

With that thought in mind she barged into his room and pulled the covers off his body. Disoriented and distressed he jumped from his bed only to relax when he saw his older sister. His eyes tensed again when he saw what Jane carried in her hands; his Walther P99. The small gun which was generally used by law enforcement agencies had arrived at his hands a year before after some persuasion and some serious cash. How it had gotten to Jane's hands he did not know but there was going to be hell to pay.

The red head stood with her left hand on her hip and the pistol resting on her right palm. A glare that she had picked up from both Ian and Alex was thrown Mike's way. "Mind telling me how and why you have this?" she growled.

Mike raised his solders before letting them drop in defeat. "I got it a year ago, the reason you know too well."

That seemed to anger Jane more, "Don't give me that, we both know that is behind us. Now tell me why you have this…thing? What are you trying to prove?"

Had they been characters in a cartoon show, smoke would be blowing off her ears and her hair would have been standing on its ends. That not being the case, her face was flushed with anger and her right toes moved up and down in an uneven rhyme. She was royally pissed.

During his time as a spy Mike used to escape from his captors by angering them and causing them to make mistakes. Out of impulse he was doing the same thing to Jane although his subconscious was telling him that he was just burring himself deeper.

"What I do with my money is none of your business. Now YOU tell me how YOU got your hands on that? Spying on me? And here I thought I was the spy."

As if by magic the steam evaporated from Jane leaving her defeated. Over the past three years arguments like the one they were having had become common. It was their way of keeping themselves sane.

"Alex," Jane began, remembering a simpler time many years before, "Why do you feel you need this?"

Mike refused to meet her ayes as he spoke, "I can run all I want but I will always be a marked man." With that he walked in the bathroom.

---

At three o'clock Tamara sat in the small café sipping away her cup of black coffee. Alex or Mike as she was told to call him had contacted her thirty minutes before asking her to him so he could return her baby. Her phone vibrated signalling her to return to her car.

Alex was leaning against the driver door hands is his pockets, alert ready to jump in to action if need so be. "Fancy meeting you here," he said when Tamara arrived at his side.

"Coffee?"

"Nah just came to return you your toy," he replied, handing over a small paper bag. "Hope you don't get mad, I used up all the rounds," he joked.

With a smile Tamara answered, "So long as you replaced them I have no problem with it."

---

Jane Sanders was beyond frustration. Mike was acting like he used to when they were in England. So much that he reminded Jane of his uncle, Ian. The way he could pause every so often to check his surroundings or the way his eyes could make anyone summit to his wishes.

When she had begun working for Ian Rider, Jack had been excited and hesitant at the same time. The man that had opened the door the day she went looking for a job had taken her breath away, causing a small blush to creep up her cheeks. He had been tall, dark, muscular and intelligent. That he had proven various times when both had sat down to discuss Alex or managing of the Rider Home.

Jack closed her eyes and dropped her head in to her hands. So many secrets she had kept for Ian and then Alex. Contrary to what Alex believed, she had been aware of his uncle's nocturnal activities. It hadn't taken long for her to figure out Ian was not a banker. Many times Jack had to look over his injuries both physical and emotional. She remembered one night in particular when Alex had been 10. She had been asleep in the couch, haven fallen into slumber watching an America football game.

--- Flashback

_The agitated closing of the front door awoke Jack from her pleasant dreams. Half submerged in dreamland, Jack opened her eyes and turned to see her employer barely holding himself up. Her face soon matched his at an unnatural pasty white. Like many times before she hurried towards him, ready to carry him to his room where she would tend to his injuries. _

_Once in his room she helped him into his bed before taking off his shirt to inspect the damage. No matter how many times se saw his scar cover body it never stop her from painfully exhaling, feeling his pain. _

"_What happened?" she asked as she went to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom, "Fell down the stairs?"_

_Ian chuckled unaware of the emotions he awoke inside Jack, "Banker got overly exited."_

_Jack who had began clean the slash that lay under his left ribcage applied more pressure into the wound causing Ian to hiss in Pain. "How stupid do you think I am?" she asked not minimising the pressure, "Alex might buy your stories but I sure as hell don't so why don't you just tell me how you really got hurt."_

_She and Ian were having a staring match at that time. Jack challenging him to speak the truth while he challenged her to question him further. "I know you're not a banker," she told him taking on the challenge, "At some point I thought you were a mobster but you care too much about the well being of others. The look on your eyes is one I grew up seeing; in fact I would say you're a law enforcement agent of a sort."_

_Ian broke eye contact. He was corner, she could see that, "I'm right, aren't I?"_

--- End of Flashback

That night Jane had learned more than she ever wanted to know and knowledge changed people. Once you know something you can't ignore it. Alex had told her that many times and she had always contradicted him. She had always known better

Thinking over her conversation with her brother she came to a realization, _he still considers himself a spy._

---

Click, click, photos were taken of the attractive red head. Getting out off her car, Click. Walking to the office building, click. Pulling the door open, click. Entering the building, click.

The man smiled, his bosses would be happy.

* * *

Click the button and drop me a line, who know, the plot bunnies just might attack me


	9. Chapter 8

Ch8  
---

From an expensive, well decorated office in Venice, orders were being barked through a phone into a cheap motel room on the other side of the world. Alex Rider was going to pay with the life of those he cared most about.

---

Alex Rider shot up from his bed, the images that had hunted his dream fresh on his mind. He had been surrounded by fog, his friends, Diego, Rick, Sandra, Kat, Sammi and Jane had been present. All covered in blood, looking at him, blaming him for their death. His parents and Ian had been in it too. Ian didn't look any different that the last time he saw him alive. His parents he couldn't really see, all he knew is that they looked guilty.

"Like they should be," he whispered into the dark room. His words hung in the air making him feel guilty. It was neither his parents' nor his uncle's fault that MI6 had taken advantage of his heritage.

With a groan he fell back into bed. Will there ever be a day when he may lead a normal life. Turning his head, he looked at his alarm clock; 5:00AM. Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he got up and went to get a shower.

&&&

Once he was fully dress, Alex pulled a hidden box from his closet. Inside reside the gun Scorpia had given him to kill Mrs. Jones. Why he had kept it or why he brought it with him to America he didn't know. There was just something about the small gun that gave him power. It had taken a lot of persuasion to convince MI6 to give it to him but seeing how Jones felt guilty about him being shot, she had eventually given in. He had promise her to only use it in case of emergencies. Before he and Jack had boarded the plane to a new life, he had been asked to turn it in, but he had told the agents he no longer had it, that it had been blown up along with his past.

A smile made his way into his mouth as he realized how ironic the situation was. With that gun he had been sent to ruin his life by killing the Deputy Head of MI6 and now said gun just might save those his love. With that thought he took it out of its hiding place and proceeded to clean it. He did that periodically, preventing it from going bad. When he finished, he place it in the bed before taking out another gun from the box. It was an S/W and it too was cleaned and inspected.

He had just finished with the second gun when he heard Jack make her way down the stairs, she was up early. Taking a deep breath he took his Walther which was hugged by a black holster and strapped it to his hip. He then took the Smith and Wasson checked to make sure the safety was on and placed it in its holster before hiding it in his sports bag. After pulling a brown hoodie over his head, he graved the smaller gun and put it in his front pocket.

"Mike!" Jane called from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready."

The young man grabbed his bag and made his way down the stars. Things between him and Jack weren't good. She understood why he was paranoid, but not why he felt the need to buy weapons on the street.

The young woman sat eating her pancakes and did her best to ignore Alex as he filled his plate with bacon, eggs and his customary two pancakes. Not long after he had started eating Alex tried to make conversation, "Jack, look I'm sorry. It's not like I could walk into a gun store and buy my self some weaponry."

Jack only grunted.

Before he could change his mind, Alex took the small gun from his pocket, placed it on the table and shoved it towards his guardian and friend. "I want you to keep that with you at all times no matter what." Before Jack could say anything he got up and left the house.

Jack stared at the gun in confusion. _What the hell?_

---

Diego and Rick ran besides Mike. Both boys were taken aback with their friend's attire. He was wearing a hoodie, and sweat pants when it was eighty degrees out not to mention that the air was humid and soggy.

"So Mike," Diego began, "What's with the winter gear, planning on going snowboarding after practise?"

All three boys cracked, "Yeah, you know what it's like. I wouldn't like to be late and not have a chance to try out my new board." Mike's comment caused the group to laugh even harder. Only the couch's call calmed them down enough to run the drill before begging a quick match, JV versus Varsity. Both teams were evenly matched but in the end Varsity won, proving that although they had taught JV many things, they still have a few things up their sleeves.

The head coach called the team over when the match once they were through with practice. One they all gathered around him, He expressed his wished to send at least one team to state. Mike listened attentively, as if he didn't have enough on his plate.

----

The dark man watched as his target made her way to her car. She had been in her offices for hours and the hit man was more than itching for action. With out hesitation, he walked behind her, catching her right before she could reach the blue Honda and knocked her out. Her car keys fell off her hands as he began to drag her to his car.

---

Unaware of what was going on with Jack, Mike found himself at Diego's house having lunch. He and Rick had joined their friend who was more than thrilled to show off his older brother. Santiago was a god for Diego; the young soccer player wanted nothing than to follow his footsteps, especially since he thought the spec-ops soldier had a licence to kill.

"So what have you been up to?" Rick asked Santiago before filling his mouth with a sandwich bite.

Santiago smiled, sure that his younger brother had been bragging about him to his friends. "I actually just got back from spending a couple of weeks in a UK's Air Force Base. RAF Lakenheath, heard of it?"

Two teens nodded, while Alex was deep in thought, wondering if it was a coincidence that Santiago had just return from the UK when the Scorpia threat had been delivered.

"So what were you doing over there?" Diego was all but jumping up and down.

Alex swam back to the conversation to hear Santiago answer with the typical, "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

The group began laughing, Diego a bit scare. He doubted his brother would hurt him, but he was better off not taking chances. "So Mike," Santiago began, "Bump into your sister the other day. Seems you never told her about going to the shooting range."

At that Rick and Diego looked at him in wonder. "You didn't tell her, man you are either really brave or really stupid," Diego shared his opinion, "I would never upset her on purpose. Unlike you I don't have a death wish."

_Neither do I, death just follows me_, Mike thought to himself. At loud he said, "She won't hurt me, she loves me too much."

"What ever you say," Rick fueled in, "I just don't want to be near you when she finds out."

Guilt flashed through Santiago's eyes, but like any good soldier he pushed it away as soon as it appeared. Only Mike saw it, "Don't worry she already knows, someone felt the need to inform her."

"Sorry about that," Santiago apologized, "I wanted to take you guys again and since you were out of town I thought of telling your parents myself."

Before Mike could say something, his phone rang interrupting the conversation much as it had in Corpus. "Hello," he said.

"Alex Rider," an elegant voice rang to his ear, "C'est un plaisir."

« Qui est ce? »

« Pas important. Dites-moi, Alex, que feriez-vous pour protéger Jack ? »

Santiago who spoke fluent French was surprise to hear his Brother's friend take on the language like a native.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her," He heard the teenager say in anger.

There was a long silent in which Mike listened, his anger growing each second that passed. Santiago easily recognized the stance; tense shoulders, cold eyes, emotionless face. He had seen it many times on himself and work mates.

"If you hurt her in any way I will personally hunt you down and..."

"Ah, little one, we both know you don't have what it takes to kill."

Mike chuckled, "You your self said it all depends on the target." With that he hung up before dialing a different number. "Tamara, meet me at in my house ASAP," he said not bothering to switch into English.

"Everything alright?" Santiago asked, concerned about the boy's attitude.

Mike ignored him, said goodbye and left; body tense ready for a fight.

"I didn't know he spoke French," Diego said breaking the silence.

* * *

Fin, for now, next chapter, Operation Recue Jack, the planning of it anyway.

**Translation: in order as the are written**

**1- it's a pleasure**

**2- who is it?**

**3- not important. Tell me Alex, what would you do to protect Jack?**

***French is my third language, so I might have made some grammatical mistakes, I apologize if anyone is offended by it.

Drop a review, flames are welcome


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

---

Santiago watch as his brother and Rick discuss the scene that had just taken place. He too was curious but unlike them, he was more concerned with what he heard and understood than the fact that Mike spoke a third a language. Though he could only hear one half of the conversation, he was pretty sure the kid was being threatened. That on its self stood out. Adding the fact that Mike seemed to know who he was talking to only made things more interesting.

The young soldier gave a sigh as he wondered who Mike Sanders was. In the time he had known the boy, Santiago had noticed there was something odd about him. Ignoring his unbelievable aim and his eyes that seem out of place in his teenage face; Mike always seemed tense and worried.

"How well do you Mike?" He asked, interrupting the teens' conversation.

Diego and Rick shared a look. "We've known him for almost three years," Rick offered.

"Yes, but how well do you KNOW him?"

---

Alex drove with his fingers plastered into the steering wheel. Not once had he doubted Scorpia was going to get back at him, he had just hoped they would keep his family and friends out of it. Now that he thought about, he saw his hope as a silly dream. When it came to Scorpia, things were personal. They wanted him out. Not just because of the troubles he had caused to the organization but also because of what his father had done.

Crazy chuckles escaped his mouth. How ironic it was that he was more familiar with Scorpia than his family. In fact, most of what he knew about his family had come from Scorpia. If it hadn't been for Yassen, a Scorpia assassin, he would have never learned his father's real occupation or how he and his mom really died.

With that thought he pressed down on the accelerator and didn't slow down until he was parked in his garage. He made his way inside the house; not really processing that his luck was still had his back. Not focusing in the fact he hadn't been spotted as he blurred down the streets, by the cops that seem to live around his neighborhood. All he cared about was finding Jack, his best friends and sister.

His unfounded hope that the call had been a hoax and that Jack was actually home, still angry with him, were crashed with in minutes. Every room was empty unlike he tried to make himself believe. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair.

---

Car, trees, and well built houses zoomed by as Tamara, very cautiously, made her way down the populated suburbs. Her brain was trying to understand the conversation she just had with Alex. Actually, it wasn't an actual conversation. Alex had just barked orders in a language she didn't know he spoke. Not that she was surprise; he was after all an international super spy.

Shaking her head lightly, she tried to get her thought back on track. For some odd reason, Alex always distracted her. Even in Flamingo Bay she had to work extra hard to not lose her concentration. The boy just seemed to capture her attention. Her attraction wasn't lustful or romantic as she well aware of the age difference. No, her attraction was more out of respect and admiration that anything. Of course, if Alex were a few years older…

Her train of thought was cut short as she pulled up in front of the red brick house she knew housed Alex. With grace, she stepped out of her car and made her way to the porch. She had just raised her hand up to knock when the door swan open to reveal a flustered Alex.

"What took you so long?" he demanded.

Tamara stared at him with confusion. It hadn't taken more than ten minutes to arrive. The time wasn't bad, considering she had been watching Sandra who lived twenty minutes away.

"Sorry," she said, "But I left my hyper jet at home."

Alex didn't laugh, instead he began to tell her about the call he received and what he planed to do about it. Tamara could do nothing but stare at him; first in confusion then in awe and finally with disbelief.

"You want to take down Scorpia?" she whispered before raising her voice, "Are you insane? Don't you know who they are?"

Now Alex did laugh. How typical it was for people who knew him to underestimate him. "Aren't they a delivery company?"

A tense silence came over them. Neither wanted to talk, both offended with the words they had exchanged. Alex, upset that Tamara will think him ignorant after seeing him in action and Tamara outraged that Alex would underestimate a criminal organization after going against Kaspar.

"You honestly think I don't know who they are?" Alex began in a flat emotionless voice, "You really think I don't know the people that killed that parents and my uncle? The people who put a bullet through my…?"

Alex stopped. Someone was trying to open the front door.

---

Silence followed Santiago's question. Both teenagers realized at once how little they knew about Mike. They weren't even aware he spoke French. As far as they knew, Mike had chosen Italian as his foreign language.

Diego, who considered himself to be Mike's best friend, answered, "Well, he's a really private person. Doesn't like others intervening in his life. Sandra is probably the only one who really knows…"

"She knows little more than we do," Rick interrupted, "She told me Mike avoids all questions about his past."

"I think Mike's in trouble," Santiago said after taking in what he had heard, "You mind taking me to his place?"

---

Alex automatically reached for the holster at his waist, smoothly taking out his S&W. Tamara, after admiring Alex's smooth actions and wondering if he practiced, followed his lead. Silently they made their way out of the living to the entrance hall. At the sight of his two best friends and Santiago, he quickly put his gun away and motioned Tamara to do the same.

"What are you doing here?"

The uninvited guest jumped in surprise. Diego opened his mouth to reply, but before a letter left his mouth, Tamara pushed to the front and exclaimed, "Santiago?!"

* * *

_This isn't what I had promised, but because of your response I decided to post what I had and put everything else into another chapter(not leave you waiting more months)._ _Big thanks to everyone who has responded to the story. It really urges me on to make time for writing it. _

_Thank you to Eric J. Alderson for correcting me on the French. Really appreciate it._

_Also, I'm really sorry for the delay but between work, school, (I'm a full time student) and attempting to have a social life, well I have very little time for anything else. _

_Don't forget to review_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Quick glances were exchanged by Rick and Diego. Both confused with the situation. Diego was wondering if the pretty brunette was proof that his brother wasn't gay, like many in his family believed. On his part, Alex was amused by the fact that everyone in his life seemed to be connected.

Santiago and Tamara were oblivious to their companions. It had been too long since they had seen each other. Almost a year actually. They had met in Washington when assigned to a mutual mission. The attraction between them had been instantaneous. Their assignment hadn't even been debriefed when things started to get intimate. Not that you could blame them. There is after all, something that brings people together after a near death experience.

"It's good to see you," Tamara whispered. She had forgotten how Santiago melted her by simply being in the same room. His mysterious personality was just irresistible for the young spy. The uniform he wore on duty only enhanced his Latin masculinity to the point of perfection.

A deep chuckle brought her out of her musings. "It has been too long hasn't it?" Santiago replied. "So, what brings you to this side of the country?"

Tamara pulled out of his embrace before answering, "You know, just visiting some old friends." Her eyes found Alex, who raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She came to visit my sister," added Alex, attracting the other's attention. "In fact, we were going to go find her before you arrived." The annoyance in his voice was not lost to the others.

"Sorry man," Diego supplied, "But you got us worried. Digo, we didn't even know you spoke French…"

"My uncle taught me. He was foreign investor and decided to teach me, incase I chose to follow his career path."

Now it was Tamar's turn to raise an eyebrow. If she wasn't mistaken Alex came from a long line of spies, not bankers.

"But how come you never told us?"

Alex looked straight at Diego when answering, "It doesn't matter anymore. Now, thank you for worrying about me but Tamara and I really need to get going."

He made his way to the door but stopped once he realized Tamara wasn't following. She was looking at him with a pleading look. Alex raised an eyebrow before walking out the door and saying, "You really need to get your priorities straight."

* * *

Silence followed Mike's departure, no one seemed to know what do or say. Only Tamara understood what he meant but wasn't going to share. Alex was correct; she really needed to re-evaluate her priorities. Her boss had sent her to Alex in order to keep an eye on him not in hope of her reviving an old flame.

"I should go after…"

"Don't worry about him,' Rick interrupted, "He takes off like that sometimes for no reason at all."

Tamara nodded, "Then make yourselves at home, I have to make a phone call."

* * *

The drive to Jack's office was quick with no delays but it felt eternal to Alex. While in Corpus he had contemplated the adrenaline rush he had felt when on missions, now he hated it. While it generally enhanced his senses, combine with the emotional turmoil, the feeling was just frustrating. The blood pumping though his system served as a distraction for the task at hand, getting Jack back.

At last he found himself in the office parking lot. Not wasting a second, he quickly found Jane's car with her key a few feet away.

"Damn it!" he said while punching the car.

* * *

Darkness is the human mind's natural enemy. There is something about the impenetrable blackness that allows the paranoia to overcome rational thought. Jack's mind had fallen in to the pit of illusion until a voice of reason assured her there was nothing about the dark to be feared. Ironic how that voice was at fault for Jack being surrounded by nightmares. Had he not lived a lie, she would have never ended up in the mess with MI6. Without MI6 she wouldn't be in a slimy basement, praying for Alex to save her.

* * *

After taking a minute to calm himself, Alex made his way into the office building and the room on the far end of the first floor. The guard room was generally empty during the day. The guards only felt the need to enter when changing shifts or when monitoring during the night. The notion had bothered Alex since he found out about it, but he knew how to take advantage of it.

Not wasting time he copied out the footage from the past 72 hours into a blank disk. He didn't know for how long he and Jack had been under surveillance, but that didn't matter. All he needed was a glace of whoever had taken Jack.

* * *

**A/N** _Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed or added this story as a favorite or to _

their alerts. It motivates me to keep writing

_Sorry for the delay and short chapter but life has been busy for me. I already began the next chapter of this, and have the rest of the story planned out, just need time to get it all done._

_I promise to try and make time for it._


End file.
